Even awesome can fall in love
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Cuando Hungría comienza a pasar demasiado tiempo con Austria, Prusia comienza a sentirse celoso pero...¿por qué? ¿sería posible que se estuviera comenzando a enamorar de Austria? Además Austria tiene un pequeño secreto del que no quiere que nadie se entere.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekazu Himaruya. Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079, en ambos casos solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Even awesome can fall in love.**

**Cap. 1**

Una dulce melodía se podía oír a través de la casa Edelstein. La tranquila música resonaba sobre las paredes, mientras un tranquilo austriaco tocaba la pieza, sus finos dedos danzaban a través de las teclas como si se movieran por si solas.

Roderich suspiró complacido, sus ojos violetas estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa cubría sus labios.

Desafortunadamente, como todas las otras veces, su momento de paz fue roto abruptamente por un odioso y muy ruidoso prusiano.

—¡Tú, remilgado*!— La puerta de la sala fue abierta, dando paso a un estrepitoso sonido al ésta rebotar contra la pared. —El asombroso yo ha venido de visita.

Los ojos carmesíes de Gilbert brillaron. Él estaba vistiendo una camisa negra con las palabras "Lo asombroso no viene para cualquiera" y unos pantalones vaqueros holgados, su cabello blanco como usualmente estaba desordenado.

Roderich suspiró en disgusto, estaba mirando sus dedos sobre las teclas. —¿Qué quieres Gilbert?

El albino rodó los ojos. —Lo acabo de decir, ¡he venido a visitarte!, ¿no estas feliz de que te haya permitido el privilegio de mi asombrosa presencia?

Roderich se levantó de su posición en el piano y caminó hacia el prusiano. Sus brazos estaban en su pecho y sus ojos lo estaban mirando levemente. —No, lo que quiero decir ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres? Se supone que Elizaveta vendrá en una media hora.

—¿Por qué vendrá ella aquí? Ella no encaja con mi asombrosa presencia.

—Su nombre es Elizaveta, Gilbert y ella vendrá a tomar el té. Ahora si no te importa, me iré a cambiar en algo más…apropiado.

Gilbert sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de Austria. —¿Quieres que te ayude?

Roderich se sonrojó y lo alejó de él. —¡No, gracias! Ahora si me lo permites, me iré a cambiar ahora.

—¡Kesesesesese!

El austriaco se apresuró a salir del cuarto, dejando a Gilbert solo. Mirando a su alrededor, el noto una larga mesa para café, con una variedad de dulces en ella. Siendo el tipo de persona que era, el prusiano felizmente camino hacia ella para ayudarlo con los dulces. Se recostó en uno de los sofás a descansar.

Llegando a tomar el cuarto dulce, Gilbert perdió el control causando que esa maldita cosa rodará debajo de la mesa. Maldiciendo en voz baja se metió debajo de la mesa para recuperarlo, mientras lo hacia el golpeó su cabeza muy fuerte.

—¡Mierda! ¡Jodida mesa de mierda! ¡Arg!—dijo mientras pateaba la mesa con furia.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?— La puerta se abrió, revelando a Austria. Él estaba vistiendo un camisa blanca con mangas de volantes, fajada en un par de pantalones negros. En la parte superior de la camisa un chaleco de oro, con botones de brillantes y un lazo blanco también en el cuello y unas botas cafés.

Él se veía como todo un caballero.

—Esta jodida mesa es la del desastre. ¡Estúpida cosa! ¿por qué alguien pondría una mesa para café en el medio de una habitación con comida sobre ella, huh?

Roderich rió entre dientes. —Para eso es que se usa esa mesa, Prusia. Sospecho que te golpeaste la cabeza.

El austriaco miró la cabeza del prusiano notando un poco de hinchazón. —Te sugiero usar un paquete de hielo.

—Está bien.— Gilbert frunció el ceño.—El asombroso yo no necesita paquetes de hielo. En fin, ¿cuándo viene Lizzy?

—En cualquier momento me imagino. ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

—Bueno estaba pensando en quedarme, si no te importa.

Roderich frunció el ceño. —Esta bien, puedes quedarte. Pero si haces algo estúpido estás fuera, ¿me oíste?

El ceño fruncido de Gilbert desapareció y de su rostro y fue reemplazado con una sonrisa. —¡si!—_ «Esto será divertido.»_

Bueno con esta palabra que si la he escuchado un par de veces en mi vida ha sido mucho y no comprendo cual es la mejor para usar les dejo otros posibles significados y discúlpenme si mi adaptación al español no ha sido muy buena, trataré de mejorarla.

*Remilgado: melindroso, ñoño, escrupuloso, relamido, afectado, cursi, mojigato


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekazu Himaruya. Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Bueno muchas gracias a quienes lo leyeron, dejaron reviews o lo agregaron en favoritos, se aprecia y cuando no ande a las carreras le comentaré a la autora ;D**_

_**Por cierto lamento la tardanza...en sí ya lo tenía traducido pero...con mi suerte lo perdí junto con otros archivos gracias a que le entro virus a mi usb, pero esa es otra historia... En fin más que traducción literal trate de hacer una interpretación para facilitar la lectura, si creen que está mal no duden en decirlo trataré de mejorarlo y subir las traducciones lo más rápido que me sea posible...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 2<em>

El timbre de la casa sonó.

—Esa debe ser Elizaveta.— dijo Roderich mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante al hombre sentado en el sofá.

Gilbert levantó sus manos en defensa. —Tranquilo aristócrata, ve a abrir la puerta.

El austriaco se acomodó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta, fue saludado por una hermosa mujer, sus largos cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta su cintura y con caireles en las puntas; ella estaba vistiendo un vestido verde y blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y su rostro con un poco de maquillaje, todo lo que se veía era un labial rosa tintado en sus labios.

—Buenas tardes Elizaveta— Austria saludó a la húngara, permitiéndole entrar a la casa. —Confió en que estas bien.—

Elizaveta sonrió dulcemente. —Si, muchas gracias, Roderich. ¿Asumo que tú también estas bien?—

El austriaco asintió, llevándola a la sala, donde Prusia estaba sentado. Él cargaba su usual sonrisa, cuando él notó a Elizaveta entraba a la habitación. —¡Hola, Lizzy!—

Hungría casi explotó al sonido de _esa_ voz, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los carmesíes sus miradas se fulminaban como si fueran dagas. Ella apretó los dientes sin perder el contacto visual.

—¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí Austria?—

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a mi asombrosa persona Lizzy! Además, Roddy me dejó quedarme. — Gilbert respondió por Austria y amplió su sonrisa cuando notó el sonrojo del austriaco ante el uso de su 'sobrenombre'.

—Bueno, asumo que esta a punto de irse ¿verdad?—

—Desafortunadamente, no. El quiso quedarse, así que le dije que podía hacerlo…si se comportaba…—

—¡Lo que estoy haciendo completamente!— dijo Prusia en su defensa, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. —¡Aristócrata! ¿tienes cerveza?—

Roderich suspiró.—Están en el refrigerador. Por favor no hagas un desastre…—

Cuando Elizaveta se calmó, tomó asiento en el sofá en el que originalmente Gilbert había estado sentado. Ella tomó una taza de té que estaba previamente preparada, y una dulce sonrisa surco su rostro cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los violetas de Austria.

Roderich se sentó a su lado, llevando a sus labios la taza de té. Ambos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente mientras Gilbert estaba en la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la cocina

«¿Dónde demonios esta la jodida cerveza en esta casa? El aristócrata dijo que estaba en el refrigerador… ¡Ajá! Aquí esta.»

—Maldición…—Gilbert maldijo mientras leía la etiqueta. —No es cerveza alemana. Bueno ya que.

Lentamente y en silencio, el prusiano se asomó por la puerta, donde Hungría y Austria estaban hablando. Estaba a punto de irrumpir a molestar a Hungría otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

Elizaveta rió entre dientes, —Roderich, tienes el pastel en tu mejilla.— dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta.

—¿oh? Que tonto de mi parte.—

Por instinto, Roderich se echó hacia atrás un poco, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la húngara iba a hacer, pero no se negó de todas formas.

Elizaveta limpió el pastel de la mejilla del austriaco, demasiado lentamente para el gusto del austriaco, pero no se movió ya que no quería ofender a la húngara.

Ojos verdes contra violetas se encontraron por algunos segundos y Hungría seguía sin apartarse de Roderich…

«¿Qué demonios esta haciéndole? Solo toma unos segundos limpiarle a alguien el rostro, no jodidas horas ¡urgh! ¡Esto es jodidamente estúpido!

Irrumpiendo en la habitación, actuando como si nada sucediese —¡Ya encontré la cerveza aristócrata!— Gilbert dijo mientras levantaba la cerveza como evidencia.

Prusia pudo ver el alivio en los ojos del otro hombre y sonrió. Elizaveta por otro lado estaba furiosa , ella sólo necesitaba unos segundos mas, pero ese estúpido prusiano tenía que arruinarlo ¿no es así?—Ruidoso como siempre ¿no es así _prusiano_?— su tono de voz era frío combinando con su fulminante mirada.

Gilbert tembló un poco ante esa mirada, pero siguió sonriéndole. —Lo que sea Lizzy. Tú estas celosa porque sabes que nunca serás tan asombrosa como yo y ni decir que eres asombrosa siquiera porque no lo eres.—

—Grosero ... desagradable ... poco ...— murmuró en voz baja para que nadie pudiera oírla y siguió tomando su té.

Transcurrió media hora en la cual los tres estuvieron sentados en silencio. El único sonido que se podía oir en la habitación era el tic tac del viejo reloj del abuelo en la esquina. Roderich trató de mantener la calma, a pesar de que encontró al prusiano mirándolo de vez en cuando y sonriendo; sabiendo que Elizaveta se iba a volver loca con eso y lo estaba logrando.

Ella se levantó, tomando su bolso y encaminándose a la puerta.—Bien, entonces lo siento mucho Roderich , pero me tengo que ir. Ha sido una tarde 'placentera' Gracias.—

Gilbert se levanto, seguido de Austria que estaba sinceramente aliviado.

—¿Tan pronto Elizaveta? No hace mucho que llegaste.— Preguntó, no molestado por el hecho de que se fuera, pero tenía que actuar como un caballero.

Ella sonrió.—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero nos veremos después, alguna vez. —y fulminando con la mirada al otro que estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta.— Adiós Prusia… Espero que _no nos encontremos_ en el futuro.—le dijo enfatizando el no.

Gilbert se despidió. —¡Nos vemos Lizzy. Espero lo mismo!

Roderich se despidió y finalmente cerró la puerta. —Espero que estés feliz ahora—

Prusia quedo boquiabierto. —¿¡Qué esta mal contigo ahora aristócrata! Yo podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que te sentías incomodo con ella alrededor. Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera aquí para lidiar con ella o de otra manera ella hubiese puesto sus manos sobre ti.—

Roderich lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡"Esa" tiene nombre! ¿Y por qué te interesa Gilbert? ¿por qué te interesa si ella me pone las manos encima?

Gilbert se congeló. —Oye, no…—

—Recuerda, Tú eres demasiado "asombroso" para preocuparte por algo así. ¿recuerda que me dijiste eso hace dos años? Si, Yo no he olvidado lo que me dijiste esa noche.— El tono del austriaco era mas frío que el que la húngara había usado, sus ojos violeta fulminaban como dagas a Gilbert.

—¿Qué te dije aristócrata? Mira ¡deberías calmarte! Estabas bien hasta que ella llegó ¿Qué se te metió*?— El prusiano estaba confundido ahora, ¿qué le había dicho al austriaco hace años que lo estaba volviendo loco?

—No me llames así, por favor; nada se me "ha metido" gracias. —Caminó hacia la sala hablado sobre su hombro mientras Gilbert estaba tras él.

—Entonces solo deberías cal…—

Austria no lo dejo terminar de nuevo. —Vete ahora, tu has sobrepasado tu visita y molestado tanto a Elizaveta como a mi. Ahora te puedes ir.—

Gilbert lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡Está bien!— Y con eso, Gilbert se giró y caminó hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos después.— se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de si y dirigiéndose a su casa, con la vista en el pavimento todo el camino. _«Piensa Prusia. ¡Eres demasiado asombroso como para olvidar cosas como esta! Ahora piensa ¿Qué le dije hace algunos año, para que Roddy se ponga así?»_

* * *

><p><em>*¿qué se te metió?¿Qué te está pasado?_

_**Por cierto si quieren dejarle algún comentario a la autora yo me encargo de decirselo, solo pidanlo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^.**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekazu Himaruya. Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079, en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Ok…supongo que de nuevo les debo una verdadera disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora (en sí, si no me lo hubiesen recordado tantas veces por reviews tal vez no hubiese actualizado) hasta cierto punto lo había olvidado y tampoco es como si últimamente tenga tanto tiempo libre pero eso no es pretexto… **

**En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo y creanme esta vez prometo, juro, etc, subir el capítulo antes del próximo sábado tenganme paciencia es mi última semana de clases (espero) y tendré mas tiempo para dedicarme de lleno a traducir (espero). **

**De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3<strong>

Gilbert corrió, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llevarlo.

La lluvia había comenzado que apenas había comenzado, había mojado por completo las ropas del prusiano, su cabello se le pegaba al rostro, nublándole la visión.

"_¡Maldita sea!¡Odio la lluvia!¡Estúpida lluvia!"_

No sabia donde se encontraba hasta que notó la familiar ruta que lo dejó de regreso en su casa. Así que la siguió. Tal vez si descansaba un poco sería capaz de pensar con claridad…

**-X-X-X-**

—West, ¡estoy en casa!— gritó Gilbert, cerrando la puerta que había abierto de un golpe. Sonriendo levemente cuando notó lo húmedo que había dejado el usualmente inmaculado piso.

Mirando hacia el frente, fue recibido por su hermano. El alemán estaba vistiendo un delantal de cocina blanco sobre su playera negra y sus pantalones de color caqui verde. Su cruz de hierro colgando de su cuello.

—No necesitas azotar la puerta, Gilbert,— Ludwig frunció el ceño hacia el suelo, —¿por qué estas tan mojado?

—Porque está lloviendo afuera. Ahora, si no te importa, el asombroso de mi se va a la cama.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres cenar? Hice Sauerbraten*.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros, —Nah, solo déjame un poco en la estufa o algo así. Comeré después. Ahora, si me disculpas…— el prusiano le apartó la mirada, dejando a Ludwig limpiar el desastre y comer solo. "_Tal vez invitaré a Italia a salir"_

**-X-X-X-**

Recostado en la cama, después de haberse cambiado a ropas secas. Gilbert pensó, pensó fuertemente. Él pensó acerca de todas las cosas que le había dicho a Roderich, todas las discusiones y disputas que había tenido…pero nada. No podía recordar lo que le había dicho al austriaco varios años atrás.

—¡Gah! ¿¡Por qué demonios no puedo recordar?—gritó con sus ojos rojos mirando al techo.

Pensó por lo que le parecían horas, pero que en realidad habían sido minutos, Gilbert había tenido lo suficiente. Saltando de su cama, caminó hacia la gran ventana en la esquina de su habitación –deteniéndose de repente cuando se sintió un poco mareado- y miró a la noche estrellada. El alféizar de la ventana era inusualmente cómodo…

—Wow,— murmuró, —Nunca creí que haría algo…tan poco asombroso…" Mirando las estrella y las luces de la ciudad, comenzó a sentirse somnoliento. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente por el sueño.…

_El sueño tuvo lugar en el 2009, en la gran mansión. Los fuertes truenos parecían sacudir la casa, mientras las ráfagas de viento golpeaban las ventanas y los muros._

_En cambio en el interior todo estaba calmado. Roderich estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, con una taza de té en su mano, mientras Gilbert estaba recostado en el suelo, con sus brazos tras su cabeza y sus ojos rojos mirando al austriaco, su usual sonrisa adornando su rostro. _

_Todo estaba silencioso, hasta que Gilbert habló: —Oye, cuatro ojos, ¿alguna vez has tenido una novia… o novio?_

_Casi escupiendo su té, los ojos de Roderich se abrieron como platos, —Y-yo… ¿p-por qué preguntas Gilbert? Roderich colocó su té en la mesita de centro, sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron levemente. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro._

—_Bueno__…Yo había pensado que Lizzy había sido tu primera…—Prusia sonrió, sus ojos rojos todavía mirando al techo. _

—_¿Te das cuenta__ Prusia, que yo jamás la he visto de esa manera…—Roderich se enderezó, —y realmente no pienso hacerlo…pero… ¿qué hay de ti?_

_Gilbert resopló, —Nah, para ser honestos las mujeres son muy aburridas. _

—¿_O-oh?— El sonrojo seguía enmarcando sus mejillas, —Entonces ¿tú prefieres a los h-hombres? _

_El prusiano asintió, mirando dentro de aquellos ojos violetas, —No te preocupes, señorito. ¡Yo no me enamoraría de ti!— se rió levemente, —Es decir ¡somos completamente opuestos! Tú eres elegante y una mierda y yo soy solo …¡asombroso! Así que sería incapaz de verte de esa forma.— Desafortunadamente, Gilbert no pudo ver el gesto completamente destrozado del otro, ya su inmenso ego, no se lo permitió. Tampoco pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del austriaco. _

_Levantándose del suelo, Gilbert le dijo buenas noches al pianista y fue a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes. Dejando a Roderich solo y con el corazón roto… _

Tan pronto como el sueño terminó los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Mierda!—gritó prácticamente cayendo del alféizar de la ventana, Gilbert fue a checar la hora. Su reloj-alarma marcaba las 7:30 am. Acomodando su espalda y cuello en la posición correcta, el prusiano recordó su sueño.

—Así que esa es la razón de que él esté tan molesto. ¡Maldita sea! Así se hace Gilbert, por decir las cosas incorrectas… ¡otra vez!— dijo hundiéndose en el suelo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas con diferentes preguntas, cerró sus ojos; aunque sabía que el sueño no volvería a él.

Todo lo que vio fue el rostro destrozado en la cara de Roderich cuando dijo que no le interesaba. La mirada de dolor de esos ojos violetas… No es que le importara gustarle a Roderich en ese entonces ¿verdad? Además no es como si Roderich iría tras Lizzy…¿o sí?

—Mierda…Soy un verdadero idiota.…

* * *

><p><strong>*Sauerbraten: El <strong>Rheinischer Sauerbraten<strong> es un asado procedente de un adobo de carne con vinagre agua, caldo de verduras y especias.  
><strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Supongo que de nuevo les debo una disculpa aunque esta vez tarde menos de lo que esperaba :P, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo en estos días aproximadamente unas semanas o un poquito más.**

**De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y disculpen las faltas ortográficas en estos días también me pondré a corregirlos, porque creo que la mayoría de los capítulos los traduje a las prisas.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4<strong>

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, Gilbert pasó una mano por su desaliñado cabello. Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraban ante las imágenes de Roderich que se rehusaban a dejar su cabeza.

Suspirando levemente, el prusiano encontró algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse, sin importarle que arrugadas estaban y decidió bajar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras decidió llamar a Roderich, solo para estar seguro de que él estaba…bien. "_Dios mío, no debería ser tan amable de repente…no es para nada genial…" _

Tomando el teléfono de la casa, y asegurándose que no hermano no se encontraba cerca, Gilbert marcó el número esperando que alguien contestara.

—Buenos días_, _Casa Edelstein.

Gilbert gruñó ante la voz de la húngara, —Soy yo, Gilbert.

Ella se rió, —Oh, hola prusiano. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, hm?

—Ese no es tu problema. ¡Ahora pásame al cuatro ojos!

—Ahora, Prusia. Hablarme de esa manera no te llevara a ningún lado.—ella rió de nuevo.

Gilbert entrecerró sus ojos, la mano que se encontraba libre ahora se había convertido en un fuerte puño, —Si no lo haces yo…—Se detuvo cuando otra voz se escuchó en la línea.

—¿Elizaveta? ¿Quién habla?— Los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron _"¡R__oddy!"_

—Hey! ¿Ese es Roderich? ¡Déjame hablar con él, Lizzy!"

Elizaveta contestó, pero no a Gilbert, —Oh, ¡Roderich! Es solo un vendedor, tratando de vender unas alfombras.

_¿Qué? ¡Esa perra!_

—¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas, Lizzy! ¡Si me cuelgas te mato!

Roderich respondió, —¿En serio? Suena como Gilbert.

—Oh no. Es solo un vendedor.

Ella habló de nuevo al teléfono, —Realmente lo lamento señor, pero nosotros no queremos nada. Adiós.— Y con una última risa, la húngara colgó.

Gilbert mantuvo el teléfono en su oído por unos segundos mas, tratando de averiguar porque esa perra de mujer haría algo como eso.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hace ella ahí? Y a las siete de la mañana ¡mierda_

—¡Joder! ¡Estúpida perra!

—¿Hermano? ¿Estas bien?— Ludwig apareció en la esquina, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se entrecerraron cuando notó lo molesto que estaba el prusiano.

—¡Nada West! ¡Voy a salir!

Antes de que el alemán pudiese decir algo, Gilbert ya había salido por la puerta. Su estómago le rugía, ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo…de ayer.

_¿Por qué ella se tiene que meter conmigo? ¡No es como si estuviera celoso de esa bruja! ¡De ninguna manera!_

Caminando por la calle, con los ojos fijos en el pavimento, Gilbert hizo su camino hacia la casa de Roderich. Después de dar algunas vueltas y perderse en determinado momento, porque no iba para nada concentrado, Prusia encontró la casa.

Acercándose a la mansión, Prusia caminó hacia a la puerta. Conteniendo la respiración mientras tocaba la puerta. _"Más le vale estar aquí…"_

La puerta se abrió, pero no abrió la persona que Gilbert esperaba. Era una de las sirvientas de Austria. —¿H-hola?— Si Gilbert tenia que ser honesto, el cabello rojizo y su pequeña rostro la hacían ver algo linda. Sus ojos cafés estaban ligeramente en shock cuando miró dentro de los ojos rojo sangre de Gilbert.

—¿P-puedo ayudarlo, señor?

Prusia contestó sonriendo, —Si. ¿Está el cuatro ojos aquí?

Los ojos de la sirvienta se abrieron en confusión, —Um. ¿Q-quién?

Dándose cuenta de su error, el prusiano se corrigió, —Oh, lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿está Roderich en casa? Tú sabes, el dueño de esta casa.

—¡Oh! ¿N-no? Él no está…Lo siento

Su corazón se hundió un poco ante esto, Gilbert preguntó en donde se encontraba su amigo austriaco. Una vez que tuvo los temidos detalles de que Roderich estaba con esa bruja, Elizaveta, Prusia le dio las gracias a la sirvienta y siguió su camino.

—Así que…— masculló, —ellos están en el parque,— Gilbert miró su reloj, —y a las 9 de la mañana…apuesto a que Roderich adora eso…

Se rió para si mismo cuando recordó la vez que despertó a Roderich a las 8 de la mañana en su cumpleaños. Gilbert exigió que los tres (Ludwig ya estaba despierto) hicieran algo completamente 'asombroso' como regalo de cumpleaños. El austriaco NO estuvo para nada contento de haber sido levantado tan temprano…

Consciente de que estaba pensando en aquellos tiempos en lo que él y Roderich eran amigos cercanos, Gilbert no pudo evitar la dolorosa sensación en su estómago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrutenlo! Tan pronto tenga el siguiente lo subo.**

**De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y disculpen las faltas ortográficas en estos días también me pondré a corregirlos, porque creo que la mayoría de los capítulos los traduje a las prisas.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 5<strong>

Gilbert estaba furioso. Mientras caminaba lentamente por el parque, trataba de responder las preguntas que seguían apareciéndose en su mente: "_¿Por qué estoy tan molesto de que él esté con Lizzy? No es como si me importara, ¿o sí? Yo…lo odio…¿verdad? "¡Él es un tonto aristócrata y yo soy asombroso!"_

Gilbert detuvo sus pasos, esa declaración era similar a la respuesta que le había dado a Roderich hace algunos años…

"_¡Garh! Esto es tan poco asombroso…" _

Maldiciéndose por su anti-genialidad, Gilbert continuó caminando. De vez en cuando siendo observado por la gente por la que pasaba.

Muy pronto, Prusia caminó a través del parque, pero notó algo…¿Estaba…tranquilo? No habían niños gritando y siendo confortados por sus irritadas madres, o el sonido del camión de helados que a veces se acercaba a ofrecer sus deliciosos productos. No, todo estaba callado. Estaba tranquilo. Un silencio incómodo. Encogiéndose de hombros ante la inquietud, Gilbert continuó buscando.

Caminando alrededor del parque por cinco minutos, Gilbert vio a una pareja sentada en una de las bancas del parque. El prusiano rápidamente se deslizó entre las sombras y en silencio se acercó a la pareja.

La mujer sostenía una sombrilla con encaje y llevaba un vestido de volantes de un desagradable color rosa pálido. Su cabello dorado parecían colas de rata, y estaban acomodados detrás de su espalda… Era ella, la perra húngara.

Ella estaba sonriendo con aquella enferma sonrisa, mientras miraba al hombre que vestía su atuendo normal. Sus ojos violetas se reflejaban en los lentes que estaban colgados sobre su nariz. Su cabello castaño estaba peinado hacia atrás, excepto por el mechón que se rehusaba a permanecer en su lugar, que sobresalía desafiando la gravedad. Gilbert rió levemente al ver el gesto aburrido, que el austriaco trataba de no mostrar, mientras escuchaba a Elizaveta hablar sobre algo.

Escondido detrás de un árbol, Gilbert era capaz de tener una mejor visión de los dos además de oír un poco a la distancia.

—…Así que Roderich. ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?

—O-oh…pensé que iríamos al parque, ¿no?— Roderich hizo un gesto señalando a su alrededor.

Sonriendo levemente, Elizaveta se acercó más al austriaco, causando que Gilbert gruñera levemente.

_¡JODER! ¿Acabo de… gruñir? ¡Joder! ¡Roddy, todo esto es tu culpa!_

—…Eres tan lindo cuando estas confundido, Roderich…—se rió Elizaveta.

Roderich se sonrojó ligeramente

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estoy aun aquí? ¿Por qué me molesto acerca de él? ¡Él no es nada más que un tonto aristócrata! _

—¿No es lindo estar aquí? Lejos de ese…_prusiano. _—Dijo ella enfatizando la última palabra.

A la mención de su nombre, para sorpresa de Gilbert, Austria levantó su vista de donde había estado mirando a un hombre pintando un escenario, —¿Gilbert?

A la mención de su nombre, Gilbert sintió la misma sensación dolorosa en el estómago. "_¿En…en verdad le gusto? ¿Acaso mi un-asombroso ser ese entonces, hizo que no me diera cuenta lo mucho que me importa?__¿Cómo no noté que lo que dije lastimó a Roderich de esa manera?"_

Elizaveta suspiró, —Sí. El Prusiano. El _molesto _Prusiano.

Gilbert miró la hierba bajo sus pies. Rápidamente tratando de sacar todas esas preguntas de su cabeza que lo habían estando molestando desde ayer.

Antes de que Elizaveta pudiese continuar Gilbert saltó de su escondite. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Elizaveta gritó un poco muy dramáticamente; aferrándose un _poco fuerte_ a Roderich. Haciendo que Gilbert los mirara molesto.

Los ojos de Roderich se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al hombre de ojos rojos, —¿G-Gilbert?

—Oye cuatro ojos, có…

Pero fue interrumpido mientras hablaba, —¿Por qué demonios estas TÚ aquí?— La húngara saltó de su posición, mirando y apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Gilbert.

Gilbert rió, —¡No necesito darte explicaciones, Lizzy!

—¡Yo creo que sí! ¿Cómo puedes venir a mostrarte por aquí, sin pensar en como puede reaccionar Roderich? ¡Escuché sobre la discusión, Prusia!—le gritó. Jadeando ligeramente. Roderich colocó una delicada mano en su hombro.

—Elizaveta, ¿tal vez deberías calmarte…? Solo relájate, estoy bien…" Roderich suspiró, y volviendo su mirada hacia Gilbert le preguntó. —¿Q-qué es lo quieres, Gilbert?

La sonrisa de Gilbert se transformó en un ceño fruncido. Mientras enfocaba más de cerca el rostro del austriaco, era fácil decir que Roderich no había podido dormir bien desde la discusión, tenía pequeñas, oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su piel parecía más pálido de lo usual.

—Oye cuatro ojos, ¿estas bien? Te ves como…erm… ¿mierda?

Los ojos de Roderich se entrecerraron levemente, —Estoy bien, Gilbert. Ahora si…

—Tú no te ves bien, para mi. Tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos y…

—Por favor. Como si te importara de todos modos. —Roderich se puso tensó.

—Bien. Como quieras.— Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, Gilbert se arrepintió de ellas, —Mierda, no quise decir eso, mira, he venido aquí para decir…

—¡Cállate Gilbert!— Y con eso, la húngara golpeó al prusiano en la cara haciendo que el prusiano cayera hacia atrás. Gilbert cayó al suelo, aterrizando sobre sus espalda, con su mano en su mejilla.

Roderich estaba de pie ahora. Una mirada de preocupación centelló en sus cansados ojos violáceos. —¿G-Gilbert?

El prusiano se levantó de un salto de donde había caído. Sus ojos rojos centellaron en furia. Todo lo que el quería era disculparse con Roderich, pero NO, ELLA tenía que meterse en su camino y ¡joderle la existencia golpeándolo!

_¡He tenido suficiente! ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡La voy a matar!_

—¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!

Por una vez, Elizaveta se quedó sin palabras. Su comportamiento se estremeció.

—Desde la discusión de la otra noche, ¡Todo lo que he estado haciendo es tratar de averiguar porque me siento así! ¡Es jodidamente molesto! ¡Lo odio!— Un pequeño hilillo de sangre se deslizó de la nariz de Gilbert. Se volteó hacia Roderich, que también estaba asustado, pero no tanto. Lo había visto…peor,—¡Lo siento, está bien! "¡Lamento haberte lastimado hace dos años!

Los ojos de Roderich se abrieron como platos. —¿C-cómo?

—No preguntas, porque en estos momentos no estoy de humor…—Gilbert se desplomó en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su nariz con el dorso de su mano.

Un extraño silencio se dio entre ellos, pero fue rápidamente roto por Hungría—R-Roderich, tal vez… ¿deberíamos irnos?

—No, Elizaveta. Tú vete. Te veré más tarde.— Los ojos de Roderich no se apartaron de los ligeramente entrecerrados ojos de Gilbert.

—P-pero…

—Ve.— Y con esto, ella se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>En fin…si notan algún error por favor avisenme, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, etc.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrutenlo! Tan pronto tenga el siguiente lo subo.**

**De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y disculpen las faltas ortográficas en estos días también me pondré a corregirlos, porque creo que la mayoría de los capítulos los traduje a las prisas y quedaron algo…extraños.**

**En fin espero que lo disfruten :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 6<strong>

Eran alrededor de las doce de la mañana y el parque estaba desierto. Ambas naciones estaban sentadas en el suelo cerca de la banca, ninguno de los dos se molesto en sentarse en la banca. Una suave brisa soplaba junto a ellos de vez en cuando, dejándoles una extraña sensación de escalofríos en la piel.

Gilbert continuó limpiando el liquido carmesí de su boca, soltando ocasionalmente maldiciones cuando se frotaba duro la nariz. Sus ojos rojos seguían entrecerrados y mirando como dagas filosas al suelo, rehusándose a encontrarse con la mirada de Roderich.

El austriaco estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sus ojos violetas mostraban preocupación y confusión mientras miraba el intento de Prusia de limpiar su rostro.

Ninguno dijo una palabra.

El extraño silencio se prolongó por alrededor de dos minutos hasta que Gilbert no pudo aguantar la tranquilidad.

Suspirando, se las arregló a pesar de que la sangre aún emanaba de su nariz y su boca goteando en su camisa.

—Y-…yo… lo lamento…—Gilbert levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Roderich. Sus ojos mostraban confusión. _Mierda. Debo verme como mierda…garh, Odio a Lizzy…Perra… Apuesto a que me veo realmente un-asombroso ahora…joder… _

—Es…¿co-cómo? ¿Cómo te-…?

—…¿Tiene alguna importancia, cuatro ojos?… Es una larga…— Gilbert se limpió la boca, —historia…—Limpiando su boca una vez mas, se comenzó a levantar lentamente del suelo. Roderich imitó sus acciones, solo que más lento. El prusiano frunció el ceño ante esto. Toda la furia quedó olvidada._ "Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que durmió?" _

—¿Cuatro ojos? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tú…er…dormiste decentemente?

El austriaco levantó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraban un poco vidriosos. —¿Oh?…Estoy bien, Gilbert. No necesitas…

"_El bastardo está mintiendo…es obvio…"_

—Bueno…si tú lo dices…o-oye… ¿podemos regresar a tu casa? Es decir… si…¿todavía tengo permitido entrar a tu casa? Necesito limpiarme, —Gilbert señaló a su rostro manchado. La sangre manchaba alrededor de diversas direcciones; desde su boca a sus mejillas, desde su nariz a su barbilla y garganta. Parecía como si acabara de regresar de la guerra.

—Supongo que si…¿te comportas?— Roderich miró de arriba abajo al hombre frente a él, mirando la sangre en su rostro. Su ceño se profundizó cuando vio la roja impresión de una débil mano en la mejilla de Gilbert. —¿Tu mejilla duele? Elizaveta no tenía derecho de hacerte eso…

—Nah, solo me sorprendió. Ella no es tan fuerte como parece. Solo me enojé porque ella me molestó… Gilbert se enderezó y comenzó a caminar, tirando suavemente el brazo de Roderich a lo largo del camino.

—Regresemos para que me pueda limpiar, ¿si?

—Ok…

"_Hombre él está exhausto… Roddy nunca me había permitido tocarlo tan fácilmente." _

—No puedes engañarme Roderich…Sé que estas cansado…demasiado cansados para ser exactos. Gilbert miró dentro de los ojos del austriaco una vez más, sonriendo levemente ante el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer. _"Él se pone fácilmente nervioso, aún cuando está cansado. _

Roderich suspiró de nuevo, —Está bien Gilbert, tú ganas. Debo admitir que no he estado durmiendo bien desde hace tiempo. Con Elizaveta viniendo mas a menudo…y la discusión que tuvimos…no he tenido tiempo de pensar…y mucho menos de dormir…— Un silencioso bostezo, pero sin dejar de ser elegante se escapó de la boca del aristócrata, quien la cubrió con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Gilbert apretó los dientes, _Lizzy. Ella tenía que ser la razón ¿no? _—Vamos, regresemos a casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, la pareja fue recibida por la sirvienta nerviosa que Gilbert había encontrado horas antes. —Buenas tardes Señor Roderich— Ella miró al otro hombre, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio los penetrantes ojos rojos y el rostro manchado de sangre.—B-buenas tardes, Señor…—

—Buenas tardes, Alice. Por favor déjanos ahora. Te llamaré si hay algo que necesitemos.

—S-Si, Señor.— Asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Corriendo por el pasillo su cabello rojizo se azotaba en su rostro mientras se movía.

Caminando a la sala de estar, Roderich le dijo a Gilbert que se sentara mientras fue a buscar algunas cosas para limpiar el rostro del otro.

Volviendo Gilbert sonrió al austriaco que sostenía una caja verde con blanca. Un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Roddy…¿en serio? ¿Un botiquín de primeros auxilios? No estoy herido.

Roderich se arrodilló delante del prusiano abriendo la caja, —Estate quieto, mientras limpio tu cara…y se agradecido de que te estoy dejando estar en mi casa.

—¡Si, Señor!

Durante el proceso Gilbert estuvo quieto, dejando a Roderich hacer su 'magia'. El toque del austriaco era suave, no queriendo lastimar a Gilbert mas de lo que ya estaba. Su expresión era severa y paciente, mientras que sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos.

"_Wow, él está siendo muy suave…pensé que sería mucho mas…¿insistente?_

Después de haber finalizado la limpieza y que la sangra había dejado de salir de la nariz de Gilbert, Roderich empacó los materiales de nuevo dentro de la caja.

—¿Tu nariz está bien ahora, Gilbert?

Prusia levantó su mirada, levantando su pulgar hacia el otro,—Sip, gracias por eso, cuatro ojos.

—De nada…ahora, si no te importa…— Roderich se dirigió hacia el piano de cola situado en el medio de la habitación.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera, Prusia le tomó de la muñeca —No. Tú te iras a la cama.

Los ojos de Austria se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas se adornaron con un sonrojo de nuevo,—¿D-Disculpa?

Gilbert miró dentro de sus ojos,— Necesitas dormir, Roddy. Ahora.

—Está bien…— Roderich resopló.

—Espero que estés en la cama por al menos nueve horas, ¿me escuchaste?

—Prusia…¿Cuándo empezaste a preocuparte por mi?

Ahora era el turno de Gilbert, —¿Qué quieres decir, señorito?

—Gilbert, sabes a que me refiero. Tú nunca te habías preocupado por mi antes…

"_Mierda. Él está en lo correcto…pero yo puedo seguir siendo asombrosos y preocuparme por Roddy, ¿verdad? Yeah…Roddy es increíble… a veces…especialmente cuando no está con Lizzy."_

Sin pensarlo, Gilbert dejo ir la muñeca del austriaco y gentilmente lo jaló en un cálido abrazo, —Nunca antes me había dado cuenta…—susurró.

Roderich se hizo hacia atrás, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante, —¿darte cuenta de qué?

Gilbert sonrió, —Que tú puedes ser asombroso cuando quieres serlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ¡disfrutenlo! Tan pronto tenga el siguiente lo subo. ****De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y disculpen las faltas ortográficas en estos días también me pondré a corregirlos, porque creo que la mayoría de los capítulos los traduje a las prisas y quedaron algo…extraños.**

**Por cierto dejaré una nota importante al final del capítulo, así que por favor leanla. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7<strong>

Gilbert se despertó la mañana siguiente ante una brillante luz que oscurecía su visión, —¡Mierda!— Se cubrió los ojos con la manos mientras se levantaba levemente de la cama.

—Ergh… ¿dónde estoy?— Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de Roderich. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema con un lindo piso de madera en conjunto. También pudo ver una cómoda y una mesa en la pequeña habitación. Mirando a su derecha, Gilbert notó un pequeño reloj colocado en la mesita de noche. Frotando sus ojos, los entrecerró ante los pequeños números: 8:00.

—¡Ocho de la mañana! ¡Joder! ¡Es demasiado temprano! ¡Soy demasiado asombroso como para estar levantado tan temprano!— Sin preocuparse por como demonios había acabado en la cama en primer lugar; Gilbert se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de que su mano alcanzará el dorado picaporte, se dio cuenta de que no estaba utilizando sus ropas. —¿Huh?— Mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que estaba vistiendo un pantalón de pijama azul con verde y una playera gris. —¿Qué demonios? ¿en qué momento me cambié anoche? Lo juro…mierda, estoy hambriento…

Caminando a través del pasillo, Gilbert fue hacia la cocina donde encontró a la misma sirvienta que lo había entendido la puerta el día anterior. Ella estaba vestida con su traje de sirvienta y tenía su cabello rojo recogido en una trenza que se curvaba por encima de su hombro. Estaba cocinando el desayuno.

Sonriendo Gilbert entró a la habitación tan lenta y calladamente como podía. "_Esto será divertido…"_ Caminó hasta ella por detrás y le sopló en el cuello.

—¡AHHH!

Al gritó de la joven le siguió un gran… _¡BANG!_

La sirvienta tenía las manos en el sartén, el cual había golpeado a Gilbert en la cabeza. El sonido del golpe había sido más sonoro de lo que debería haber sido, ya que el prusiano continuaba en pie, "_¿Ella es débil o algo? ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí!"_

Pedazos de tocino y huevos estaban tiradas en el suelo. —¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!— ella se agachó para recoger los restos del desayuno.

—Amiga…cálmate, ¿no?

Los ojos de la sirvienta se abrieron como platos al ver a Gilbert, —¡L-lo siento, señor! ¡Y-yo no quise l-lastimarlo!

"_¿Lastimarme? Ella está bromeando ¿verdad?" _

Gilbert rió, —Amiga, ¡soy demasiado asombroso como para ser lastimado por una sartén! "_Elizaveta golpea más fuerte que eso!" _

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a un irritado austriaco. Él ya no estaba en pijama pero parecía que se acababa de cambiar.

—¡Buenos días Roddy!— "_Bueno, se ve mucho más relajado…bueno algo así… al menos ya no tiene esas ojeras bajo sus ojos._

—Buenos días Amo Edelstein— saludó la sirvienta.

—Buenos días a los dos,— Roderich tornó su mirada al prusiano, —Gilbert, ¿qué fue ese ruido que escuché hace unos segundos?

Gilbert se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido. —¡En serio, cuatro ojos! ¡Tú no puedes asumir de repente que fui yo!

—Bueno… ¿fuiste tú?

—No exactamente…

El austriaco rodó los ojos.

—¡Por favor, Maestro Edelstein! ¡Yo fui quien hizo el sonido!— respondió sirvienta mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de vergüenza.

Roderich se giró hacia la sirvienta, —¿Oh? Bueno, ya no importa. Estás disculpada.

Roderich sacudió su cabeza mientras la sirvienta se disculpaba y salía corriendo de la cocina. Su rostro continuaba rojo.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, —¿Por qué tienes que causar estragos en la mañana?

Gilbert rió, —Cuatro ojos, ¡debiste haber visto la mirada en su rostro! No tuvo precio, te lo digo, ¡no tuvo precio!

—Eres un idiota, Gilbert…— Austria se dirigió a la estufa y la apagó, —El desayuno está arruinado. Bien hecho Gilbert.

—¡Kesesesesese! —¡Valió la pena! Aunque…— Gilbert caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó, —Me gustaría una rebanada de pan tostado con ración extra de mantequilla y jamón… ¡Oh! ¡y una cerveza con eso!

Roderich miró al otro hombre, —No. Háztelo tu mismo.

—¡Pero Roddy! ¡Soy demasiado asombroso como para hacerlo! ¡Soy el huésped recuerda!— Gilbert se señaló así mismo para darle énfasis.

—Tú no has sido huésped en mucho tiempo, Gilbert.

Después de unas cuentas discusiones, el piso estaba limpio y el desayuno apareció en la mesa; por una vez ambos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente.

_"¡Wow! ¡Roddy hace las mejores tostadas! Juro que cuando yo las hago…se ponen negras…"_

De la nada, Roderich levantó la vista de donde estaba comiendo, —¿Cómo está tu nariz Gilbert? Todavía se ve hinchada.

—Puff. ¡Mi asombrosa nariz está perfecta! De todos modos, te ves mejor que ayer, porque ya no tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos ahora.

Roderich ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, —¿Oh? Oh sí, gracias. No había dormido así en un…tiempo…

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

El austriaco sacudió su cabeza, —No importa.

Antes de que Gilbert pudiese argumentar el timbre de la casa sonó.

Roderich permaneció sentado, igual que Gilbert, —La sirvienta atenderá.

—¡Wow Roddy! ¿Volviéndonos flojos? ¡Kesesesesese!

—No. Tengo el presentimiento de que debe ser…

—¿Quién? ¿El lechero?—bromeó Gilbert mientras terminaba de comer lo que le quedaba de tostada. —Oh…

"_Más le vale que no se refiera a…"_

La puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando a…

—Elizaveta.

Instintivamente, Gilbert gruñó. "_Grandioso, el desayuno se ha arruinado"_

Sin saludar la húngara corrió directamente hacia Roderich y le colocó una mano en la frente. El austriaco saltó en sorpresa.

—Roderich, ¿estás bien? No me llamaste anoche…estaba preocupada.

—Yo…

Ella se volteó hacia Gilbert antes de que el austriaco pudiera responder y entrecerró los ojos.

—Él está bien, Liz. Ya puedes quitarle tus manos de encima.— se levantó Gilbert.

—Trata de hacerme hacerlo…_idiota desconsiderado__…_—ella murmuró las últimas palabras, pero Gilbert pudo oírla.

—¿Quieres apostar?— Gilbert apretó su mano en un fuerte puño. "_Dios ella es molesta." _

Todo el tiempo, Roderich permaneció sentado. Sus ojos púrpura estudiando a Gilbert, asegurándose de que no golpeará nada o a nadie, llamada Elizaveta.

—Tú no golpearías a una chica Gilbert ¿o si lo harías?— dijo ella en un tono dulce voz.

Gilbert abrió su boca atónito, —Después de lo que me hiciste el otro día, por derecho lo haré.

Antes de que comenzara una guerra, Roderich alzó la voz, —No habrá peleas en mi casa, _por favor. _

Elizaveta sonrió. Gilbert gruñó y se sentó de nuevo.

Roderich suspiró, — Ahora Elizaveta, ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar?, ya que viniste todo el camino hasta aquí.

—¿Huh? Oh… Solo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien y por la respuesta que recibí estas bien ¿no?

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Ahora, ¿no deberías tomar tu camino? Estoy seguro de que debes estar muy ocupada.

Hungría asintió, —Sí, te veo pronto. Asegúrate de llamarme ésta noche. Me daré una vuelta aquí mañana en la mañana ¿si?

Y con esto ella se marchó.

Roderich se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la sala.

—¿A dónde vas cuatro ojos?— preguntó Gilbert.

—A mi piano,— miró sobre su hombro al prusiano, —y tu deberías vestirte…

—Está bien…— Gilbert se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa por un par de repuesto que guardaba en casa de Roderich para cuando lo visitaba.

En vez de caminar a través del mismo pasillo por segunda vez esa mañana, Gilbert tomó otro camino. La mansión era lo suficientemente grande para ser un laberinto humano, pero mientras caminaba más se dio cuenta de algo: estaba inusualmente fría. "_Hmm, quizá Roddy no calienta este lado de la casa…hmm pero el odia las casas frías…Lo sé a ciencia cierta…" _

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos caminó por el helado pasillo, y se le comenzó a poner la piel de gallina en los brazos. "_Santo Dios, hace mucho frío aquí. Esto es jodidamente extraño… tal vez debería decirle a Roddy acerca de esto." _

Cuando se acercaba al final, se encontró con una curva cerrada a la derecha. Cuando se volvió se encontró con una puerta. Parecía una puerta ordinaria, con su perilla dorada y pintura blanca.

"_Yo no soy alguien que se asuste, pero Roddy seguro tiene algunos lugares extraños en esta casa. ¿Por qué demonios tiene un cuarto en una de las partes más frías de la casa?"_

Lentamente, la curiosidad pudo mas que él y giró la manilla…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… a todos los que han estado leyendo este fic les tengo una algo mala noticia, resulta ser que le fic no está terminado y me acabo de dar cuenta que lleva ya algunos meses sin actualizarse, he tratado de comunicarme con la autora pero no he podido y a mi solo me faltan tres capítulos más por subir antes de que llegué a donde quedó estancado. Por lo que dejo ante las lectoras la opción de continuar traduciendo los capítulos que me faltan o dejarlo desde aquí y continuarlo cuando la autora lo termine.<strong>

**En sí de antemano pido una disculpa por lo ocurrido, la verdad no me había fijado en ese detalle hasta hace poco, mientras me responden me dedicaré a otras traducciones que tenía preparadas para este mes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto con fines de apoyar a una de mis parejas preferidas :D y sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno, tal y como lo pidieron seguiré traduciendo este fic al menos por los siguientes capítulos que tiene y después me dedicaré a los que dejé en espera y lo continuaré cuando la autora lo haga. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y trataré de mejorar tanto mi traducción como mi ortografía y se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias e incluso tomatazos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8<strong>

Antes de que empujara la puerta, una serie de preguntas inundaron la mente de Gilbert: ¿Realmente debería mirar? ¿Por qué Roddy no calienta esta parte de la casa? ¡JODER! ¿Hay alguna especie de alíen gigante detrás de esa puerta que el cuatro ojos guardara como mascota? ¿Era eso?

—Joder, Roddy…—Gilbert suspiró, se volteó para checar si había alguien ahí y empujó la puerta.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, un aroma se infiltró directamente en las fosas nasales del prusiano. No era un olor placentero, pero Gilbert había olido ése aroma antes y hubiera querido no olerlo de nuevo jamás: Sangre. No quería creerlo, pero él sabía cual era el aroma de la sangre y definitivamente el aroma que salía de la habitación era ese.

Mirando dentro, Gilbert notó que la luz no estaba prendida. Estaba completamente oscuro, así que no pudo ver lo que había dentro, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso dentro de la habitación, Gilbert fue jalado de un tirón por el cuello de su camiseta y regresado al frío pasillo.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, esta vez con seguro, y Gilbert se encontró con un par de muy, muy fríos ojos violetas.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Prusia?

Regresando a sus sentidos, Gilbert miró a los ojos del austriaco, —¿Qué estoy haciendo? Quieres decir, '¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?' ¿Qué estás haciendo tú, manteniendo un pasillo jodidamente frío y un cuarto oliendo a sa…?— se detuvo ante la última palabra, preguntándose si Roderich en realidad sabía que la habitación olía eso.

Una vez más Gilbert fue jalado de su camisa y forzado a mirar las orbes púrpuras de Austria, —No te atrevas a volver a bajar aquí, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Te lo prohibo!

Roderich nunca había actuado así. Ni siquiera en guerras. Él usualmente era tranquilo en la mayoría, solo cuando estaba en verdadero peligro se enojaba y se ponía protector; como en la Sucesión Austriaca.

Prusia lo fulminó con la mirada y agarró las muñecas delgadas de Roderich, soltándose del otro. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay en esa habitación que no quieres que vea?

Roderich lo dejo ir y gruñó, —Nada que te interese. Ahora vete.

Gilbert no tenía intención de marcharse. En vez de eso, se mantuvo firme —No me iré hasta que me digas que hay detrás de esa puerta.— Hizo un gesto con la cabeza así el artefacto de madera.

—Gilbert, ¡Tú no tienes derecho de estar aquí! Esta no es tu casa. ¡Vete!

—No.— Gruñó Gilbert, —Dime, Roderich, ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?— _"Si no me dice ahora, lo averiguaré mas tarde. Así tenga que tirarla."_

Roderich continuó fulminando con la mirada al otro, — No tengo porque hacerlo.

—Yo creo que sí. Si tú no te mueves entonces que Dios me ayude porque voy a tirar la puerta por mi propia cuenta.

Los ojos del austriaco se ampliaron levemente, —…G-Gilbert, ¡Tú no h-harás ese tipo de cosas en mi casa!

—Sabes que lo haré.— terminando su oración Gilbert lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia Roderich. Su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, se levantó sobre su cabeza. Si esa habitación no hubiese olido a sangre, entonces le hubiera valido mierda. Pero Roddy, en verdad… parecía petrificado…

Gilbert apretó sus dientes. Solo un golpe. Roderich dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda levemente mientras caía contra la puerta, —¡Tú no lo harías! ¡Gilbert! ¡Detente!— Roderich se estremeció y se preparó a si mismo; cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Gilbert se congeló. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta…y del rostro de Roderich. Con un solo golpe que hubiese realizado hubiese por lo menos hecho un agujero en la puerta; así que incluso si hubiese tenido la oportunidad…no hubiese valido la pena.

Estudiando al austriaco cuidadosamente, Gilbert notó lo pequeño que el otro era más pequeño comparado con él. Por supuesto que él ya no era una nación, pero Gilbert aún se sentía más fuerte que Roderich. La figura de Roderich era bastante similar a la de una mujer; sin los pechos y las curveadas caderas, tenía un cuerpo delgado con delicadas manos, acostumbradas a tocar el piano. Mientras que Gilbert tenía un cuerpo mas de luchador. Él no era tan musculoso como su hermano, pero aún así tenia una figura bien tonificada.

Él suspiró para sus adentros, —Está bien, está bien. No haré nada.

Roderich no se movió. Él mantenía sus manos sobre su rostro, sus lentes se habían caído de su nariz hacia el suelo. Habló en una voz queda, —¿C-Cómo sé que no lo harás? ¿Cómo puedo saber, que cuando si me mueva tú no tirarás la p-puerta…junto conmigo Gilbert?

Una súbita punzada apuñaló el corazón de Gilbert. No sabia que decir a eso. En vez de eso, permaneció en silencio, su flequillo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Dio un paso para quedar al frente del austriaco y cuidadosamente (sin embargo, torpemente) colocó sus manos alrededor del hombre que lloraba.

Roderich jadeó y quitó sus brazos de su rostro, permitiendo a Gilbert abrazarlo más.

Gilbert tragó saliva. Roderich era tan caliente, aún en ese frío corredor. "No pudo creerlo, le hice creer que lo golpearía. Nada asombroso."

Apretó su agarre hacia el hombre frente a él, —Perdón, Roddy.— murmuró.

El austriaco le regresó el abrazo, —P-por favor no regreses aquí de nuevo…

Gilbert suspiró, —OK.

Soltó a Roderich y se agachó para recoger las gafas del otro, que estaban en el suelo.

Roderich se limpió la cara con el borde de la manga de su camisa, algo que normalmente no haría.

Tomó los lentes con su dedo índice y pulgar, y muy suavemente, Gilbert colocó los lentes de nuevo en el rostro de Roderich. Estudiando cuidadosamente esos ojos violetas.

—G-gracias.

—Vamos, ¿Sí? ¡Estoy hambriento!

Roderich sonrió levemente, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, — Acabas de desayunar, Gilbert…

—Sí, pero ¡el asombroso tiene hambre!— Él guió a ambos por el pasillo hacia la sala.

—¿Qué hora es, Cuatro ojos?

—Son,— Roderich miró el reloj de bronce que estaba sobre la chimenea, —las once en punto.

—Está bien.— Él se encaminó a la cocina, dejando al austriaco en la sala. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó al azar uno de los pastelillos caseros de Roderich. Era un bizcocho de chocolate, con pequeñas bolitas de Malteser en la parte de arriba. Gilbert se lamió los labios y llevó el pastel hacia la sala.

—¿Te dije que podías comerte mis pasteles?— preguntó Roderich.

—No, pero me amas, así que tengo permiso ¿verdad?

El otro suspiró y se encaminó al piano. Él comenzó a tocar una pieza que no era ni feliz, ni triste, pero era gentil al mismo tiempo.

Gilbert se tragó su pastel y se arrojó al sofá. En ese momento, Roderich cambió su canción. Esa canción era definitivamente una triste. Parecía que la canción mostraba como se sentía Roderich en esos momentos; o eso pensó Gilbert. Había momentos en que la canción se volvía tranquilo pero después se volvía ligeramente rápida y más ansiosa de cierta forma.

Cuando la pieza acabó, Roderich se levantó y caminó hacia el sofá en el que Gilbert estaba sentado.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro por un rato, hablando de cosas triviales, ninguno mencionaba lo que había sucedido horas antes. Era lindo. Sin argumentos, sin discusiones. Solo hablando tranquilamente. A Gilbert le gustaba y estaba seguro que a Roderich también, pero en algún lugar en su mente, Gilbert no podía sacarse el pensamiento sobre la puerta de su cabeza.

"_A la media noche, encontraré las llaves de esa puerta."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, su autor es Hidekazu Himaruya. Este fic NO ES MÍO, yo solo pedi permiso para traducirlo, el fic original le pertenece as Lily Canvas (user id: 273079), en ambos casos solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9<strong>

Estaba frío. Congelado de hecho. Los brazos de Gilbert estaban completamente erizados, con piel de gallina, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Él estaba de nuevo caminando por ese pasillo. El pasillo al que Roderich le había prohibido bajar.

"_Lo lamento Roddy, pero necesito saber. _

Agarrando las llaves oxidadas, que Gilbert había robado del bolsillo del austriaco cuando este se quedó dormido, se acercó a la puerta de madera blanca. Viendo la puerta nerviosamente, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y el sudor bajo por su cuello. Apretó las llaves más fuerte esta vez, antes de insertar una de ellas en el ojo de la cerradura. Se sacudió ligeramente, Prusia apretó sus dientes, hasta que: _Click._

La puerta estaba abierta.

En vez de hacer lo mismo que hizo la última vez, Gilbert miró detrás de él para ver si algunos ojos violetas lo estaban observando. No, no había nadie ahí. "_Phew. Bueno, vamos. Vamos Gilbert eres asombroso, tú puedes hacerlo."_

Girando la manija de la puerta, Prusia miró sobre su hombro una última vez, hasta que entró en la habitación.

Una vez más la habitación estaba completamente oscura y apestaba a sangre, —Urgh, aquí apesta.— murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad. Moviendo sus manos en frente a él, Gilbert buscó en la pared de su izquierda por un interruptor de luz. Pronto encontró uno. _Clic._

Un repentino brillo de luz apareció en el centro del techo, causando al Prusiano cerrar rápidamente sus ojos y retroceder. Recuperándose, abrió sus ojos.

—Carajo…

Colocó su mano sobre su boca, tratando desesperadamente de no vomitar. Justo en frente de sus ojos estaba lo que había sido un baño, había un lavabo, un inodoro y una bañera, pero en vez de estar limpio… estaba manchado de sangre.

Alguien (Roderich) debió haber tratado de limpiar el piso usando una toalla, ya que se veía una en la esquina, manchada con el liquido carmesí.

El lavamanos estaba en peores condiciones; prácticamente cubierto en ese líquido. Debía haber habido un espejo sobre el lavabo, pero los pedazos de cristal estaban en el suelo.

—Joder, Roderich Edelstein. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? — Gilbert estaba aterrorizado. Estaba disgustado. Caminando alrededor del baño, ahora, desafiando al olor, se acercó al lavamanos. Mirando de cerca se dio cuenta de ciertos objetos que estaban en la cuenca del baño. Había unos pocos pedazos de vidrio, tejidos con sangre, vendajes… y una cuchilla de afeitar afilada, todos manchados de carmesí.

Jadeando y dudando al mismo tiempo, levantó el dedo tembloroso hacia la hoja. Tomándolo cuidadosamente, para no cortarse, lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos. Era una pequeña hoja, una que podías encontrar en el filo de un sacapuntas, pero los bordes eran afilados. — Juro por Dios Roderich que si estás haciendo algo estúpido… Yo…

—¿Qué harías?

—¡Mierda!— Gilbert se giró tan rápido que se sintió mareado por un segundo. De nuevo se encontró con ojos purpura. Roderich estaba de pie cerca de la entrada del baño, sus ojos llenos de dolor y remordimiento… se estaba agarrando el pecho con una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía débilmente su costado.

Gilbert entrecerró sus ojos, —¿Qué diablos es todo esto, Roderich?

Austria abrió su boca para hablar pero Gilbert lo cortó —No. Espera. Sí por un segundo tratas de cambiar el tema te estás equivocando. Ahora. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Gilbert.

—¡Este baño es _repugnante!—_ Gilbert no podía controlarse. Todo el shock y el horror estaba siendo arrastrado de él y se estaba dirigiendo al del hombre de ojos violetas. —¡No es normal! ¡Es aterrador! ¡TÚ! De todas las personas tenías…

—¡Gilbert!

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Su temperamento estaba saliendo a flote y su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que podía oírlo en su cabeza. Gilbert estaba molesto. "_¿¡por qué diablos no me lo dijo!? ¡Es tan estúpido!"_

El austriaco dio un paso hacia el frente, estaba temblando. —Por favor. Permíteme explicarlo.—Dijo e hizo un gesto con la mano con la que se había estado sosteniendo el pecho y tocó la puerta. —Yo tengo mis razones…

—¿RAZONES? ¿¡Qué razones!?

Gilbert se movió hacia Roderich agarrando su cuello y jalándolo para que lo mirase. Rojo se encontró con púrpura. —YO ME PREOCUPO por ti, tú, ¡estúpido aristócrata! Joder, ¡apesta aquí!

En ese momento Prusia sacudió al otro haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor y gritó: —AH! Gah, S-¡suéltame Prusia!— Gritó Roderich.

De inmediato Gilbert lo soltó y vio como el austriaco tropezó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose el pecho y gimiendo de dolor, —Mierda…

Las cejas de Gilbert se fruncieron con preocupación y furia. Roderich, que seguía agarrándose el pecho, con manos temblorosas, hizo una mueca de dolor. Una pequeña, cristalina lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—¿R-Roderich? Oye,— la furia seguía ahí pero comenzó a disminuir al ver el dolor del otro, —Oye. ¿Qué sucede?— Extendió su mano para ayudarlo, pero él sólo se estremeció de nuevo.

—Y-yo lo lamento tanto…mucho…lo siento…— murmuró el austriaco mientras sus ojos miraban al piso, —Urgh…

Gilbert se hincó, en frente del otro. Haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos y gemidos. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar por qué Roderich estaba adolorido,—Roddy…e-estás bien ,_¿si?_ ¿Cuatro ojos?

Roderich levantó sus ojos violetas del suelo para mirar directamente a los ojos carmesíes de Gilbert, —Mira c-cuatro ojos. Salgamos de aquí, ¿sí? Deja que te mire el pecho.

Austria asintió con su cabeza muy lentamente,—…Está bien…— Automáticamente el austriaco comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, mirando a un punto lejano.

Mientras la camisa de Roderich caía al suelo manchado en sangre, los ojos de Gilbert se ensancharon por lo que parecía la veinteava vez en ese día. El alguna vez suave y pálido pecho de Roderich estaba ahora cubierto en sangre. Pequeñas heridas se encontraban en su piel, cercanas al corazón.

—Roderich…¿qué ha pasado contigo?


End file.
